


Vanilla

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Trapped In A Closet, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse makes an off-hand comment about Jack and Gabriel's sex life. Jack ends up dwelling on it.





	Vanilla

It was the early afternoon when Jack Morrison’s train of thought was derailed by Jesse McCree.

He hadn’t invited the kid to sit with him, had not initiated any kind of conversation or eye contact and yet there he was, sat in front of Jack with a giant grin on his face and a spoon in his hand.

“So, you ever think Reyes eats vanilla ice cream and is jus’ like ‘God, this reminds me of my sex life’?”

He watched as Jesse fiddled with the small tub in his hand, peeling off the lid before shovelling the ice cream into his mouth. No manners at all and it wasn’t his place to correct him. He stared across at him as he smacked his lips together, making a show out of eating his dessert.

“What do you want, McCree? I’m busy,” Jack mumbled, turning his attention back to the file in front of him. Jesse was just trying to rile him up. Gabriel probably told him to do it. He wasn’t going to be distracted by him.

But the sound of Jesse eating the ice cream was too distracting. The scraping of the spoon against the container, the wet noises coming from Jesse’s mouth. Not to mention the small chuckle Jesse let out between every mouthful.

“Jesse, I swear-” Jack warned, gripping his pen tightly as he glared at Jesse.

“Alright, alright, I’m gone, I’m gone, calm down,” Jesse drawled. “Ain’t like you that interestin’ anyhows.”

Jack scowled at Jesse, but he was already scrambling out of his chair. Whatever. He didn’t care. He didn’t need Jesse distracting him and he didn’t need to spend his time arguing about some opinion the kid had of him. He was interesting, he knew he was.

And his sex life with Gabriel was fine. It wasn’t boring. What did Jesse know?

Jack glanced over at Jesse as he slipped out of the room, his teeth worrying his lower lip. Or… Maybe… Had Gabriel said something to Jesse? Guys talked, especially when they were on missions. He had let maybe a few too many things slip out on the field himself, but they usually stayed there. It was just banter.

But he didn’t exactly know how Gabriel composed himself when he wasn’t around. What if he told the recruits everything about his sex life? What if they knew what he liked, what they did…

He swallowed hard, a feeling of discomfort in the pit of his stomach. Was he some kind of joke over in Blackwatch?

=

Jack felt a familiar burning sensation on the front of his thighs as he rocked himself on Gabriel’s cock, his hands awkwardly trying to massage the pain away in a way that didn’t look too obvious. He didn’t want to stop sex just because he was getting cramp.

Fight through the pain. This is what he was taught to do. Granted his training didn’t involve riding dick, but he was always told that his skills would extend to all aspects of his life, both present and future. 

He moved his hands to Gabriel’s chest, pressing down as he moved himself with more energy, soft moans falling from his lips as he slowly rode Gabriel’s dick. It was good; it always was, but something felt off and he knew it was all on him. He couldn’t get what Jesse had said from his mind.

As he thought more about it, he felt his dick start to wilt and like that, Gabriel’s hands were on his, prying him off his chest.

“Jack, are you okay?” Gabriel asked, his concern immediate, and Jack simply shrugged before he stopped moving.

“I don’t know, are you?”

“I was, until now...” Gabriel mumbled as he pushed himself up just enough to place his lips to Jack’s hands. “What’s up?” He asked, peppering his hands with small kisses.

Jack watched for a moment before he shook his head and pulled his hands away, using them to slide from Gabriel’s lap, his cock sliding out with a lewd noise that made Jack’s body tense up. He had always hated the more… disgusting parts of sex. He loved getting fucked, but hated the preparation leading up to it. He didn’t mind sucking dick, but he hated the way Gabriel would look down at him as he did it.

Groaning, he moved to the side of the bed, dangling his feet over the edge. Jesse was right; he was too vanilla. He hated the feeling of being degraded and the feeling of helplessness, so he avoided anything involving toys or positions that were a little too experimental. Gabriel had never objected, never said anything about it but… Maybe he had said something to Jesse. Maybe he _was_ getting bored of this.

His shoulders slumped for mere seconds before Gabriel’s hands were on them, sliding to his chest and quickly he was enveloped by the other man, his arms holding him from behind, his thick thighs pressing into his sides as he embraced him. Gabriel’s scent wafted over him and it was so pleasant; so comforting. 

“Hey, c’mon, what’s wrong? I know you don’t like riding me, but you’re the one that suggested it,” Gabriel whispered, his chin resting on Jack’s shoulder and he wanted to shrug him off, but didn’t have the heart to. Gabriel was right; he had suggested that but… He’d only done it because he knew that missionary position with the lights off was about as dull as it could get. He didn’t know how to spice anything up without making himself uncomfortable…

“Do you want to fuck me? Would that make you feel better? I know you prefer to top, Jack,” Gabriel said in that soft, understanding voice and it just made Jack feel even worse. Gabriel compromised so much for him, and he did nothing in return.

Jack needed their relationship to remain unofficial, so Gabriel allowed it, made sure it was nothing but rumours on base. Any solid proof was quickly ‘lost’ in the way that Blackwatch made most of Overwatch’s mistakes disappear. Jack needed Gabriel to understand that he had never been with a man before, not like this, and Gabriel did nothing but help him through that. Hell, when Jack said he’d never let Gabriel fuck him, Gabriel just shrugged and said he didn’t care because his feelings for Jack outweighed his lust for Jack’s flat ass. And when Jack had finally decided that no, he did want Gabriel to fuck him, it had all been at Jack’s pace.

He let out a sigh, shaking his head as he looked down into his lap, his erection flagging. “Gabe, is…” He paused, grabbing a pillow and covering his crotch with it as he scrambled to turn around on the bed, narrowly avoiding punching Gabriel in the face. “Gabe, is our sex life boring?”

“What?”

Jack sighed again, clambering off the bed and throwing the pillow onto the floor. “You heard me. Is our sex life boring?” he asked again as he grabbed his boxers from the desk chair and shoved his legs through each hole. He could feel himself getting angry; angrier than he wanted to be.

“Jack, I…” Gabriel started, letting his voice trail off as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his back to Jack as he hung his head. “I don’t know, do you want me to be honest with you?”

“Is there something you need to be honest about?” Jack mumbled, crossing his arms as he started at the expanse of Gabriel’s back, and he could remember every time he had been under Gabriel, his fingers clawing down his smooth skin as they made love. Was that boring? He didn't know; had nothing to really compare it to. His relationship with Gabriel had been like no other.

Gabriel pushed himself off the bed, rubbing his forehead as he reached down to grab his own trousers, his still hard cock painfully obvious; even more so as he attempted to pull on his pants. “Listen, Jack… you have to understand that… I don’t know, I wouldn’t say it’s boring. I’d just say that… when we try anything new, it’s always my idea. You seem to just be happy with how we are. It’s a bit stagnant, yeah, but as long as you’re happy then I don’t care.”

“Stagnant? Are you being serious right now?” Jack asked as he moved around the bed, a frown on his face. “I’d be willing to try anything for you, Gabe. I know I’m... “ He paused, swallowing hard as he realised Gabriel was staring at him. “Look, I don’t want you getting bored of me, I want to keep things fresh and if that means me moving out of my comfort zone then I’d gladly do it.”

He watched as Gabriel rolled his eyes and scoffed before he pulled his hoodie back on. “Jack, don’t. You’re a man who is set in his ways, and I can respect that, really, I can. Does this mean that sometimes you’re lying there like a dead fish? Sure, but-”

“You think I lie there like a dead fish?!” Jack interrupted, unable to control the pitch of his voice as it inevitably went higher. “What would you rather I do? You want me in bondage? Maybe in some kind of costume? Or do you want to have an orgy or piss on each other?!”

He couldn’t help but notice Gabriel stop for a moment before he continued redressing himself. Had he said something right? Which one? He felt a feeling of unease as he tried to remember what he had said.

“Wait… would you rather we did something… like that?” Jack said in a quiet voice, scratching his chin. “Just, look, if you wanted me to do something. I’d be willing to try it for you.” He hated how desperate it came out.

Gabriel glanced at him before shaking his head, slipping his feet into his shoes before he grabbed his socks and shoved them in his pocket, clearly not wanting to waste time putting them on. “Jack, do you… do you really want to go down that road?”

“Is it bondage? It’s bondage, right?” Jack pushed, moving closer to Gabriel.

“It’s not bondage. I mean, yeah, bondage is fun, but I don’t exactly want to tie you up,” Gabriel mumbled, and Jack remained quiet, motioning for him to continue. “Fuck, do you really want to know? Because I can say, but I just don’t think you’d be into it.”

Jack shook his head, biting his lip. “Gabe, please I’d do anything for you, you just have to ask.”

Gabriel exhaled heavily, zipping his hoodie up as he mumbled and looked down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t catch that,” Jack said as he took another step towards him, only to have Gabriel rub a hand over his own facial hair and look away.

“Alright, alright, it’s piss, okay? I want you to piss on me,” Gabriel finally said, his words coming out quickly and Jack wasn’t certain he had heard him until Gabriel spoke again. “Or for me to piss on you. I’m versatile. I just… the humiliation is something I’m into okay?”

Jack blankly stared at him for a moment; longer than a moment. He wasn’t sure how long it had been until Gabriel mumbled a sentence that he couldn’t hear and tried to push past him.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything,” Gabriel whispered, rolling his eyes as he tried to make his way to the door, only to have Jack stop him.

“No no, it’s good! It’s open communication, creating a channel between us to discuss things,” Jack said, almost stumbling over the words in how much he meant them; grabbing Gabriel and holding him still. He would do anything for Gabriel. Sure, he didn’t know what exactly Gabriel meant, but he would be willing to try for the man he loved.

It hurt that they had been together so long, and that Gabriel hadn’t felt comfortable enough to tell him something that he clearly wanted, and now he couldn’t stop his mind from questioning what else might Gabriel be hiding from him. What else went through his boyfriend’s mind? He had always thought they had been on the same level but now he was doubting everything.

“Look,” Gabriel started, shaking his head as he raised a hand to Jack’s face, running his fingers up his cheek before grasping it gently, looking at him with a tired but loving expression. “I don’t want anything more from you than you’re comfortable giving. I just want you to be you. I need you to understand that you’re more important to me than any fantasy I have. You’re real, and you mean the world to me.”

Nodding, Jack leaned into his hand, his own coming up to rest over Gabriel’s. He knew this; knew that their relationship was important to Gabriel but his mind was already catastrophising. If he couldn’t get what he wanted from Jack, then would he end up going elsewhere? Gabriel had options. He had seen people falling over themselves to try and get his attention, but Gabriel had always been oblivious; had only had eyes for Jack. At least, that was the case for now. He didn’t want to think their relationship had an expiration date on it just because he couldn’t keep things fresh.

“Gabe-“

Shaking his head again, Gabriel leaned in and placed a simple, gentle kiss against his lips before exhaling. “Stop worrying. I’ll see you in the mess hall for breakfast,” he whispered, lowering his hand.

“You’re not staying?”

“I have some paperwork to do still, and I have to be up earlier than you to do some training with my recruits,” he said in a low voice, shrugging as he reached for the door controls, blindly inputting the code to open it.

He understood – of course he understood. They both had the same workload, hell, Gabriel probably had even more. He could always lump some of his onto Captain Amari, but Gabriel was always too proud to delegate. Still, he felt a heavy weight on his chest as he watched Gabriel wave him goodbye and walked out, letting the door slide shut behind him with a soft thud.

=

Jack was certain he had everything in place.

He had researched it, bought the correct equipment and set it all up in his own room, ready for Gabriel; ready to entertain him. He’d even gone so far as to drink nothing but water all day, which probably wasn’t a bad thing anyway. He drank too much coffee; smoked too many cigarettes. Maybe it was time to clean up a little bit if this was going to be a regular thing.

Glancing at the plastic sheets on the bed, he wondered whether they came with cleaning instructions. They seemed like the kind of thing that could be reused, but if not, the requisitions office could procure such items for him easily without questions.

He considered taking off his clothes, but he’d never lounged around naked for Gabriel in the past, so why would he suddenly do that now. It would just make him seem more desperate for approval than he already was. He didn’t want to seem like he was overly trying too hard, and now he was doubting whether he had used too many plastic sheets or not. The bed, the floor around the bed seemed okay, but perhaps the sheeting on the nightstands was overkill.

He knew he didn’t have time to have such thoughts though. Gabriel’s arrival was imminent, and he still needed to try and look casual. He had no idea how to initiate this or even what role he was supposed to play but Gabriel had always been a patient man.

“I’ve had such a shit day,” Gabriel mumbled as he stepped into the room, pushing past Jack with a tired expression on his face. “I just want to take a shower and have an evening with the one aspect of my life who isn’t-”

Jack swallowed hard as Gabriel stopped mid-sentence, at the exact same time he threw his jacket down onto a bed covered in plastic. He could hear Gabriel’s loud sigh; could see him reaching up to rub his eyes and he couldn’t help but ask how he was going to end that sentence.

“I was going to say someone who isn’t full of surprises, who is a constant but apparently....” He let out another sigh, turning to look at Jack as he folded his arms across his chest. “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

Jack cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I thought-”

“What did you think?” Gabriel asked, frowning slightly. “You think that after a long day of dealing with people’s bullshit, I’d want to come back to a goddamn plastic covered bed, so I can - you know what, I don’t even care,” he said, his voice growing quieter as he grabbed his jacket back from the bed.

“Gabe, come on, don’t be like that,” he said with a slightly aggressive tone, grabbing Gabriel’s arm as he tried to push past him. “I listened to what you said, and I want to do this for you.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, shoving Jack back. “I don’t want it like this, in some sterile bullshit room with a guy who has planned out everything probably to his fucking orgasm, and it’s just…. I don’t need this kind of thing after a long day of…” He shrugged, waving his hand as Jack. “Just… get rid of the sheets and I’ll…” He let out another sigh, opening the door and not bothering to look back at Jack. “I’ll call you or whatever. See you around.”

Jack simply watched in shock as Gabriel left almost as quickly as he had arrived. He had barely stayed a minute; hadn’t even kissed him and somehow, he’d managed to mess up their relationship more in those few seconds than he had in the long years they had been together.

=

Jack wasn’t sure how he had ended up in storage cupboard with Gabriel, surrounded by the sound of gunfire, but it wasn’t the first time this had happened in his life and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Their teams hadn’t even started out in the same place; didn’t even have the same objective and yet somehow, both teams had managed to lose their commanders and were nowhere to be found as they could only wait in the room and take the heat.

He trusted that someone would resolve it. Sure, his own squad was a team of rookies, but Gabriel had dragged both Jesse and Genji along. With their skills, they wouldn’t be waiting for too long, at least that was what Jack hoped initially. 

Radio contact had been established once the gunfire had died down, but Genji had recommended that they remain where they were until he had managed to scope the area.

It made sense, but it didn’t make the situation any easier.

Things had been tense for the past couple of weeks. They’d barely seen each other, mostly spoke through instant messaging due to their massive workloads. They normally made time for each other, but Jack was still sore from being turned down, and Gabriel still seemed angry, or embarrassed maybe - the more Jack thought about it, the more stupid he felt for springing it on him in such a manner.

He really had put Gabriel in the spotlight by welcoming him like that. In hindsight, it was a bad decision but at the time, he was just so worried about his sex life with Gabriel that he just was willing to do anything to save a relationship that wasn’t even in danger. He had given Gabriel space; time to reflect and it gave him time to think too, and now he was certain that he didn’t need to do anything weird to keep his relationship with Gabriel. So what if it was a bit vanilla? He liked it that way, but he wasn’t quite ready to really discuss it with Gabriel.

However, now they were here, forced into confines that would be tight enough for one man, let alone two muscular, over six foot tall soldiers.

To make matters worse, the more he thought about his failed proposition, the more he thought about how he hadn’t taken a piss since the morning. Maybe he had been subconsciously avoiding the toilets, especially on a mission with Gabriel. He didn’t want to be left alone with him in such a setting that mocked his inabilities.

Taking in a deep breath, he tried to turn his body but failed, the space just not allowing such movement.

“I need to take a leak,” Jack mumbled, and he heard Gabriel let out a long breath, obviously considering their options before he looked at Jack.

“No room, and I don’t have a bottle or anything for you to piss in,” Gabriel mumbled, shrugging. “Just wait for Genji to get back to us. It won’t be long.”

“I really need to go,” he persisted, not missing the small smile on Gabriel’s face suddenly. “Hey, what? It’s not funny, come on Gabe.”

Gabriel shrugged and ran his hand over his own facial hair as he made a noise of agreement. “I agree, it’s not funny.” He paused, clearly considering his words carefully before he decided to take the leap Jack could already sense. “ It’s pretty hot though, to me, anyway.” Another pause and a smirk made its way onto Gabriel’s face. “ Why don’t you just piss yourself?”

“Gabriel, I’m not kidding, I need to go,” Jack warned, and Gabriel’s face darkened suddenly. And Jack felt embarrassed under that gaze; unworthy, and he found himself turning away and looking down.

Gabriel’s hands quickly found his belt, tugging it open and as the fabric alleviated on his crotch, he felt the feeling of relief start to run through his body. He went to slide his own hand between their bodies, but Gabriel pushed it away and a moment later, he could feel Gabriel’s hand gripping his dick. The sudden touch caught him off guard, and he found himself speechless as Gabriel pushed down his boxers to just under his balls and he felt the first bead of piss slide to his tip as the warm recycled air hit his soft skin.

“Gabe, I can’t hold-”

“Then don’t,” Gabriel whispered, his other hand gripping Jack’s face and making him look towards him, and his eyes faltered before he reluctantly looked into his eyes and all he could see was hunger on his face; an almost feral expression. Something about it made him back down, his body shrinking as he gave up the will to hold back and before he knew it, a hot wetness seeped through the front of his shirt, a quiet moan escaping his lips as relief washed over him.

He pressed his back to the wall, his body already limp as the primal sensation of relief overtook him; the stream thick and heavy as it hit his chest and Gabriel simply toyed with him; stroking his dick with his soaked hand, his damp fingertips brushing over his balls as he aimed the stream higher.

“Pull your shirt up,” Gabriel mumbled, staring down at Jack’s dick, his other hand running across Jack’s clothed chest, but he made no move to assist Jack.

All Jack could do was wordlessly comply, his hands shaking as he tugged his undershirt up, Gabriel not wasting a moment before he aimed Jack’s stream at his toned abs and all he could do was watch as the slightly golden tinted liquid flowed and seeped down every crevice on his stomach.

He heard Gabriel let out a small moan as he ran his hand over Jack’s wet skin and Jack could feel himself flagging, his piss coming out in small spurts as he started to trickle off, but Gabriel didn’t stop fondling his dick; didn’t stop playing with his heavy balls as he leaned down to the nook of his neck and inhaled.

“You reek, Jack,” he mumbled, and Jack could only nod, his knees shaking as he felt his bladder empty completely, his cock warm in Gabriel’s hand and he knew he was reacting; knew his body wanted this to go elsewhere. The fabric across his chest felt tighter as the urine cooled, the smell of piss wafting up and stinging his nostrils and he could only look away, letting out a reluctant moan as Gabriel fondled his dick seemingly without purpose.

He didn’t know what to say; what to do. All he could do was stand there, his face on fire as he tried to comprehend the situation. The smell was slowly filling the room, a constant reminder forcing the shame to the surface, and he couldn’t help but let it turn into arousal as Gabriel’s hand slowly started to stroke his cock properly. And it felt good; so good. Gabriel’s hand still damp and warm from the fluids, his dick still throbbing from finally getting to relieve himself and now Gabriel was giving him a hand job. All in a tiny storage room whilst their recruits secured the building.

He didn’t know what was making him so hot. Maybe it was one thing; maybe it was a combination, but Jack knew he couldn’t hold back so he stopped trying as he tilted his head back, a hand falling from the front of his shirt to grip Gabriel’s shoulder as he secured himself enough to thrust up into his hand and meet his every movement.

“Oh, look at you,” Gabriel mused as he leaned in and dipped his head, pressing his face against the front of Jack’s wet shirt and just seeing him rub his face in his piss; in his scent and it was enough to force a moan from his throat. “I bet your recruits would love to see this: their beautiful Strike Commander covered in piss and at the mercy of the scary Blackwatch Commander,” he sneered as he pushed the shirt up further to kiss his chest. “Mm, you taste so fucking good.”

“Fuck Gabe, please, just touch me more,” he panted out, sliding his other hand to the back of Gabriel’s head, pulling his head closer to his chest as he thrust up into his hand.

“I bet you’d love for me to fuck you right now,” Gabriel mumbled, dragging his teeth over Jack’s skin until he came to his nipple and Jack couldn’t stop a whining noise from escaping his mouth as Gabriel played with the nub in his mouth as his hand sped up on his cock, roughly palming his dick. “Bet you’d love for me to turn you around and fill you up.”

“Please,” Jack groaned, arching his chest out as he imagined Gabriel pressing him against the wall, his hands prying his ass open and looking at his willing hole; spitting down against it before he pushed his cock inside. He felt his cock twitch, a bead of precum dripping down his dick but Gabriel quickly swiped it away with his thumb.

Gabriel slowly kissed his way towards Jack’s neck, his hand squeezing Jack’s cock each time he pressed a kiss to the damp skin; against the wet fabric and soon he was near Jack’s ear, panting and mumbling under his breath and all Jack could do was hold him closer as he rocked his body, shaking as he felt himself stumbling towards completion. The act was so spontaneous; so unexpected; something Jack wasn’t used to and it made his blood run hotter, finding the whole situation just that much more arousing,

“Look at you, you’re a real wreck,” Gabriel whispered as he used his free hand to grip Jack’s face, forcing him to look at him and he could only submit; his gaze ensnared by the predatory look in on Gabriel’s face and that was enough to dissolve the words on the tip of his tongue. “You really will do anything for me,” he said with a smirk, holding Jack’s face still as he tilted his head and brushed their lips together, and he lingered as they both opened their mouths and let out ragged breathing. “You gonna come for me?”

Jack nodded as frantically as he could, but Gabriel kept his face still; made sure their eyes were inseparable and he felt his breathing hitch in his throat, a sudden lightness in his head as he tried and failed to get air. He dug his fingers into Gabriel as he grabbed him, Gabriel’s hand sliding around his neck and squeezing just hard enough to make his eyes flutter shut as he felt his whole body jerk.

“You’re making such a mess,” Gabriel mumbled as Jack felt himself come undone, Gabriel’s hand jerking him faster as he came, and he feel his own fluids on Gabriel’s fingers, brushing against his stomach each time he moved his hands. Normally he’d grab a tissue, or he’d be wearing a condom, but right now, there was nothing protecting his skin; his clothing, and all Gabriel was doing was playing with him, spreading his fluids carelessly. “It’s so fucking hot, Jack.”

Jack sucked his lip into his mouth, nodding as he managed to tilt his head back again, opening his lips to gasp for air as he rode out his orgasm, unable to stop himself from thrusting up roughly into Gabriel’s hand, and all he could hear Gabriel do was murmur praise under his breath as he kept jerking Jack’s cock until he was finished.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he came down; wasn't sure when reality slapped him back in the face, but it was the crackle of the radio that drew his attention; was the thing that triggered Gabriel to let go of him. He pulled his wet shirt down, knowing that nothing would cover that scent, but he couldn’t do anything about it and the smirk on Gabriel’s face was enough to make him grumble out a complaint under his breath.

“You loved it, Jack,” Gabriel said eventually as Jack zipped up his trousers.

“Gabe, I’m covered in piss,” he mumbled as he rooted around in his pockets only for Gabriel to hand him his communications device.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna really show you my appreciation later on,” Gabriel said with a wink, licking his lips as he looked Jack up and down and started adjusting his outfit, but not really helping the whole ‘pissed himself’ look. If anything, Gabriel was adjusting his belts and such in a way that highlighted it even more.

“Knock it off, stop messing with me and....” Jack paused, frowning. “Wait, what do you mean?”

Gabriel leaned in again, pressing their lips together as his hands moved up and around the back of Jack’s neck, his fingers playing with his short hair. “Mm, you don’t think that’s all I’d give you, do you?”

“I…” Jack felt himself stumbling over his thoughts, unable to coherently say anything.

“You’re in for such a surprise,” he whispered before he took out his own communications device and turned it on, his voice taking a completely different tone to respond to Genji. “Reyes here.”


End file.
